


【GGad/ggad】名姝（剧院AU/高速PWP一发完）

by KKlynx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: 警告：异装癖 / 性*瘾 / 训诫sp/ 滴*蜡 / 灌changOOC*年龄操作玩个三人行，ad同时是GG的情妇和gg的爱人？为防触雷请查看设定和警告确认可以接受后再阅读。*大家能接受的话也许应该或许会有后续……吧！





	1. Chapter 1

00  
　　  
　　伦敦的雨丝像情人的手，柔软且缠绵，抚在身上，留下落寞的倦意。  
　　  
　　身姿纤长的女士从漫天雨幕中袅娜行来，腰肢款摆，如步云雾。她的步伐在窄底裙摆的限制下无法迈得太开，可显然她也并不着急，似乎是在享受这样一种小心翼翼的状态，她每一步都走得格外认真，如同一位刚从马车上躬身而下，害怕摔倒的淑女。最后，她抬脚——露出一只精巧的软缎高跟鞋，鞋头微沾湿气——跨上一家糖果店的台阶。  
　　  
　　“蜂蜜公爵。”站定后，她从伞下抬首，确认了一眼招牌上熟悉的名字，随后将手里握着的，刺有繁复缠枝花纹的绸面雨伞收起来，推开店门走了进去。  
　　  
　　店内已有了零星几个顾客在选购商品。  
　　  
　　她踱了两步，走到其中一格玻璃橱柜前，踌躇片刻，转头对店主低声道：“麻烦帮我包几块柠檬雪宝。”  
　　  
　　她的声音因刻意压低听上去有些沙哑，全不似她的相貌般干净澄明，却又在尾音的位置勾起一抹天然的妩媚与婉转，如同弦琴的滑音，狠狠地拨弄了一指人心。  
　　  
　　因而原本无人在意的角落忽然便聚起目光：探究的，好奇的，玩味的……年轻的女士很快便因为自己这一把介乎男女之间、雌雄莫辩的嗓音变成了整间店内的焦点。  
　　  
　　“你们看……她的肩宽……”  
　　  
　　“咿呀，似乎并不是个……”  
　　  
　　“可真是伤风败俗……”  
　　  
　　女士站在原地，一些轻声的议论为她的耳廓所捕捉，可她只能局促地握紧手中的雨伞，她清楚地知道，自己的声音与高挑的身形对于一位本该纤巧娇弱的普通女性来说着实有些独特了。  
　　  
　　她下意识咬住自己的下唇，他们会发现自己的秘密么？一股隐秘的快感似撩人的火舌，从她的下腹部顺着纤细的腰身，一丝一丝，慢慢烧进她的心窝里。饱满的下唇被咬得泛白，而她的脸颊却已几乎与她那头鲜艳的红发变成了同一种颜色。  
　　  
　　于是再不能维持方才进门时的娴静与优雅，她从店主手里接过包好的姜黄色多汁硬糖，推开店门，将伞撑起，疾步走回了店外朦胧的雨幕里，只在方才站过的角落遗下一缕空谷幽兰的味道。  
　　  
　　01  
　　  
　　阿不思·邓布利多从来都知道自己是一个怎样表里不一的荡妇。他靠在演职员专属的化妆间里，方才在糖果店买糖时身上所穿的窄底绒裙已换成了更好撕拉的亚麻布，当然款式依旧是他自己设计的，荷叶边高立领，却在胸口的位置暴露出一片虔诚的白肉，等待撒旦的信徒上下其手。  
　　  
　　他从糖盒里拈起一块柠檬雪宝塞进自己的嘴里，想到刚才在店里的体验，身上又发起热来，连嘴里的硬糖都因此融化得更快，过分馥郁的芬芳令他情不自禁作出了吞咽的动作，这种感觉真的很不好说，可能也就比万蚁噬心舒服那么一点。其实按他几年前在学校的成绩，他完全可以在毕业后找到一份符合他气质的体面工作，哪怕只是一个政府打字员呢？但他的身体出了毛病，这一切就成了泡影。  
　　  
　　他忘了具体是从哪一时刻开始，他的身体越发不听自己大脑的使唤，它会当着他的面在公共场合突然烧灼起来，然后酥痒难耐的感觉瞬间爆炸，从脚心蔓延起来的荷尔蒙叫嚣着游丝般汇聚到他的下腹部，再顺着沸腾的血液攻占他的大脑，他没法控制自己不去肖想男人的裸躯，因为在每一个犯病的日子里，午夜梦回他总是看到自己像一只雌鸟，悲鸣着蜷缩在雄性的臂弯里。  
　　  
　　于是他远离家乡，来到伦敦这样的大城市，在这里他终于可以舒服地穿上自己梦里的衣服，那些缎带、蕾丝、薄如蝉翼的细纱，一切象征女性柔婉与娇艳的饰物都可以正大光明地披在自己身上，而不用再在弟妹面前遮遮掩掩，尽管当他的真实一面被发现时可能会感到短暂的难堪，但紧接着，他的身体立刻就会将这样的情绪转化为享受传达到他的脑子里，他抗争过，而现在他学会了顺其自然。  
　　  
　　是的，顺其自然。这是个很好的人生态度，它可以为邓布利多规避很多不必要的困扰。就好像他原本无论如何也不认为自己会心甘情愿成为自己剧场老板的情妇，但现在，榨干那个极有味道的中年男人已经变成了他每晚睡前的必修课。  
　　  
　　邓布利多又拈了一块混杂着蜂蜜与柠檬香气的硬糖放进自己的嘴里，除了性爱，大概只有这个小甜品能够安慰到他过分饥渴的身心。下一场表演即将开场，他悄悄从幕布后面探出脑袋，看到了那个金发年轻人纠结的目光。  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　他饰演的是苔丝·德伯，一个为生计所迫被父母送到远房亲戚家打秋风却反被名义上的“堂兄”诱奸的可怜女孩。他系着淡色的头巾，火红的发丝从头巾的边缘如瀑漫出，荷叶边的亚麻布裙勾勒出他曼妙的身姿，而那层布料很快便在亚雷·德伯的扮演者不怀好意地拉扯下从他白皙的肩头滑落。  
　　  
　　邓布利多用他独特的、感性而撩人的声音恳求着对方的放过，他当然知道眼前这个男演员并不会真的对他做出什么事情，但他依旧尽量去模仿那位叫苔丝的少女面对突如其来的第一次时可能会出现的无助与彷徨。他迫真的反应很明显勾起了在场所有男人的欲望，包括那位仪表堂堂的纨绔。  
　　  
　　“盖勒特阁下找我？”表演完毕后他回到自己的化妆间，躬下身将奶白色的丝袜刚退到膝上就听见了这条大鱼上钩的通报，他脸上彩妆未卸，神态却已经下意识摆弄成了最纯贞的模样，他不动声色继续往下卷着袜口，男人的脚步已经停在了他的耳畔。  
　　  
　　旋即他的脸蛋就被一双手捧住印下深吻，那双手骨节分明将他的脸颊箍得生痛，他却从中读出了对方急切的渴望，而这一点从他被用力吮嘬拉扯的唇肉也可窥见一斑。这个人是爱着自己的，从第一次看完他放荡不堪的表演后特地跑到后台送上的那支玫瑰花里他就知道了。那自己是否也爱他？邓布利多考虑着这个问题，眼前却浮现出另外一个中年男人眉心颦起的臭脸。  
　　  
　　顺其自然吧，这四个字又从心底跳脱出来主导了他的大脑。而事实上他现在也无暇顾及格林德沃的想法，盖勒特的手已经从他蛋糕般层叠堆积的裙摆里摸了进去，他里面什么也没有穿，无助的雀鸟就藏在百花深处嘤嘤啼哭，盖勒特揉弄着它，安抚着它，并且从它眼里揩下淫靡的泪水。  
　　  
　　“阿不思，你哭了？”  
　　  
　　邓布利多面上湛蓝的内海也不自觉开始涨潮，为那只不争气的鸟儿，也为这样不禁挑弄脆弱敏感的自己。他渴望更多，此时却耻于说出口，因而只是勾起脚背，绞紧这位年轻的男爵在自己唇齿间纠缠求欢的舌头，吸吮其上的津液吞入喉中，好似那是遏制发情的良药，可以避免更多的淫荡从自己身体里泻出。  
　　  
　　但是没用，他的身体又情不自禁发起高热，金发青年的吻已经从他的唇瓣滑落到他纤长的脖颈再到他领口白皙的胸肉，他被压在化妆间的躺椅上播种，粉嫩的朱果从抹胸里跑出来，遭到指尖的粗暴掐弄，退到一半的丝袜完全被盖勒特当成擦拭自己体液的抹布，湿嗒嗒贴在他的膝弯。外面的表演随时可能结束，尽管剧场的人都知道他是一个怎样不择手段爬上老板的大床却又故作清纯的婊子，他也不愿意让他们见到自己这副被欲望完全操控而酥成一团烂泥的模样。  
　　  
　　可对方的性器已经隔着布料在裤裆的位置撑起了小伞，是爱在作犯，邓布利多软着腿从椅凳上爬下来，差一点就要栽倒在粗糙的红毯上，盖勒特知道他又想用口交逃避自己的侵犯，但在格林德沃——这个连他父亲都要仰仗三分的老豺狼——的领地里，属于他的情妇也只能为自己做到如此地步。  
　　  
　　邓布利多的齿贝已经抵上了他的裤裆，红发的青年正费力地用纤细的指尖拉扯着自己的纽扣，情欲的泪水冲花了他未卸的眼妆，赭色的唇脂早在嘴角晕成一团，他的真面目逐渐在自己的眼前流露而出，再不是刚才舞台上那个不谙世事的少女苔丝·德伯，如果往他火红的鬓发里插上一束茶花，他立刻便能宣称他是从巴黎流落伦敦的玛格丽特。  
　　  
　　也不尽然。当湿热紧窄的口腔彻底裹覆住自己的下体，盖勒特觉得这张小嘴的技术恐怕比那个法国作家笔下的名妓还要厉害得多。邓布利多用尽全力在品嘬他的这根肉棒，湿润的舌尖从他圆亮的龟头顶端滑过凹陷的冠状沟，再沿着柱身贲起的筋络一点一点往下，最后将他整根物事纳入喉管。盖勒特每次都强迫自己提前做好准备，每次依然在滑入深渊的一刻心潮跌宕。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，阿不思！”盖勒特抓住邓布利多的红发用力在他口里冲撞，他说出来的情话萦绕在身下人的耳畔，虽然邓布利多觉得因为腥膻的性器一次又一次捅进自己咽喉的深处，干呕的欲望已经抢占了自己思维的上风，但还是有一些支离破碎的句子从他的心底上达脑叶，他还有能力感受这样热切的情爱吗？他还有资格接纳这样正常的情爱吗？  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　他的金主很快用行动掐灭了他这点精神出轨的念头。资本家宽大舒适的卧室里传来清脆的，类似皮鞭落于肉体的噼啪声。雀鸟归巢，格林德沃例行对他年轻的情妇进行训导。  
　　  
　　邓布利多跪伏在床尾，他身上笼着一套深紫色的鹅绒包钮裙，高收腰的款型完美地勾勒出他纤细挺拔的腰身，而臀部的位置又因布料的堆积恰到好处拱起，火红的长发细致地用缎带挽着，别在头顶缀着紫色玛瑙的羽毛帽里，只在额前留下几缕柔软的发丝。  
　　  
　　他特地穿戴整齐，打扮一新才回到这间卧室，像这世上任意一位普通的妻子，只为了让格林德沃感到更有情趣。他深知这个心机深重的男人有着怎样不可告人的性癖，就如他喜欢穿着女装在街面上行走，感受四面八方异样的目光，进而获取别样的快感，格林德沃也喜欢操干他这一款的荡妇，喜欢从裙摆下拿捏住他那一团比普通女人多出来的东西，再羞辱他，看着他脸上画好的清丽妆容因无助的泪水脱落变花。  
　　  
　　此刻紧窄的裙摆被他尽数卷到腰际，象牙般细腻光洁的臀部已布满暗红色的鞭痕。又是一鞭落下，格林德沃抓着他散开的红发逼迫他将头颅仰起，这么多年居于上位，男人的声音自成气势：“我允许你自由的在外面招蜂引蝶，可没答应你为他们贡献花蜜。”他粗暴地将邓布利多翻过身来，丝毫不考虑他满是鞭伤的屁股蹭在地毯上是否会引起擦痛，事实上相伴日久他笃定他年轻的情人不会有这个感觉，反而会因此获得更多的快乐。  
　　  
　　果不其然热浪又从邓布利多的身体内部迸发，甚至格林德沃隔着衣料都开始觉得烫手。他听着邓布利多喉头滑出的迷离呻吟，看着他蓝水晶似的瞳仁里蒙上雾影，不由分说一把将人正面托起丢在了床上。  
　　  
　　情潮一起便覆水难收，格林德沃眼见邓布利多的裙摆尽都压在臀下，便如同自己豢养的孔雀在他眼前张开尾羽，他俯下身亲吻情人身前那处由他亲手剃尽毛发后光洁平整的腹地，继而掰开对方的臀瓣，指尖拨弄，从缝隙中隐藏着的那个不断往外分泌油脂的穴口扯出了一截煨熟的坎伯兰香肠。  
　　  
　　“不知道那位声称爱慕着你的盖勒特爵士是否知道你常年往自己屁股里塞着这种东西？”格林德沃哂笑，殊不知自己的语气听上去像是偷吃了情人一块不加蜂蜜的柠檬雪宝。  
　　  
　　而邓布利多的神智已然随着那截滑腻的肉肠一起离开了体内，他急切地伸手想要套弄自己的前端来弥补后庭的空虚，却被格林德沃擒住手腕压在了头顶，狡猾的中年男人从自己得体的衬衣口袋里掏出怀表，用表盖上那根细银链子紧紧拴住了对方的雀鸟。  
　　  
　　“真正的淑女从来不会随意高潮。”他解开自己的裤子，从里面释放出自己雄浑昂扬的男性特征，这是他引以为本的骄傲，他相信自己虽然在年纪上输给了那个叫盖勒特的年轻男爵，但这里一定能叫对方望其项背。邓布利多的穴口已经因为常年的扩张显得相当松软，格林德沃非常满意自己对情人的调教，无论何时当他想使用对方，对方的花苞总已经做好准备为他绽放。  
　　  
　　可是他并不着急，他像往墙缝里打楔那样，扶着自己的腰身一点一点往邓布利多的穴口深处挺进，他有节奏地摩擦肠道浅处那一点银币大小的凸起，听见邓布利多在自己身下发出不满的抽噎，双手在他的钳制里于空气中不安的抓挠，可这个人又无能为力，他除了抬高自己红肿的屁股主动迎合自己之外毫无办法。  
　　  
　　他伸出手为对方抹了一把脸，泪水混杂着粉黛将邓布利多年轻秀丽的脸蛋涂刷的乌七八糟，可格林德沃就喜欢看着他的情人像个被欺负的小姑娘这样狼狈。他低下头狠狠地咬了一口邓布利多胸口被束腰挤出来的软肉，将他柔嫩的乳头从布料的裹覆中叼出来反复吸嘬，直到它们变得和对方的臀部一样破皮红肿，稍微一碰就能让对方的后穴收束紧缩。  
　　  
　　到最后他索性将人就着插入的姿势从床上抱起，“带你去阳台上散散热。”他咬着他情人的耳垂呢喃。  
　　  
　　邓布利多只觉得身体一坠，强烈的失重感迫使他箍紧了这个让自己爱恨交加的金主，而对方的肉棒也在他体内捅到了更深的位置，从卧室走到阳台这几步毫不夸张，让他感觉自己就像西西弗斯赤身裸体被绑在了抽水的灌车上，惩罚永不停止，只是换了种方式。  
　　  
　　他浪叫着，也顾不得阳台之外的花园里是否还有格林德沃的仆从，甚至当邓布利多想到会有人躲在暗处看着自己——一个异装的变态正与他们的主人在阳台苟合，他的前端耸立得更高。  
　　  
　　可也仅此而已了，深紫色的裙袍在夜风中随着主人的身体不断耸动，头上的玛瑙珠串因下体的冲撞而碰在一起窸窣作响，邓布利多在濒临决堤的快感中微微阖眼，被银链拴住的雀鸟无论如何挣扎也无法逃脱束缚，除了不断渗出晶莹的泪珠，他什么也没法做到。  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　这是盖勒特第一次单独受邀而非跟随他的父亲来到这座恢宏的宅邸，他清楚格林德沃作为欧陆新迁的资本家究竟是多么富有，对方的生意除了经营红灯区的地下剧场，还有无数个酒庄乃至军火贩运，生活上比他们这些几近没落的老牌贵族要体面得多。  
　　  
　　他不知道对方单独邀请自己意欲何为，但直觉告诉他这件事或恐与那朵几天未见的玫瑰花有关，他依旧日日准点赶到剧场，舞台上却再没了那抹雌雄莫辩的异色，因而他失魂落魄，不曾好好考虑后果就已经攥着邀请函贸然前来。我会遭遇什么？我会被怎样对待？将将经受过成人礼的年轻贵族这两天脑子里装着的都是自己伟大的情爱，对此其他问题都变得微不足道。  
　　  
　　可现实之所以能催人成长正是因为它极其迅猛的破坏能力，它可以快速地打破一个人对生活原本的认知或固有的情感，然后再将它们重组成另一番模样在脑海中码放。  
　　  
　　很显然这位年轻的贵族就正在亲历这样一种现实的冲击。他被仆从领到对方私人餐厅的门边，厚重的雕花木门并未落锁，反而贴心地为盖勒特张开一线罅隙，让他能最清楚地看到自己求而不得的玫瑰如何在里面那张华丽的大理石餐台上呻吟辗转。  
　　  
　　的确是玫瑰，对方身上披着在玫瑰花汁里浸染过的重重轻纱，甚至连卷裹其中的肉体上都缀着点点猩红，当然这些刺目的红色并非源于鲜血，而是格林德沃，那个颇有风度的中年男人，他手持烛台，微微斜倾，正让其中灼热的低温蜡油一点一点在玫瑰的躯体上绽开。  
　　  
　　盖勒特冲了进去。当他看到蜡油准确无误地滴落在邓布利多阴茎的顶端，噬咬到脆弱的铃口，而导致对方的呻吟陡然变调之后，他无法再冷眼旁观。可当他走近，格林德沃伸手扶住了他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　你看。中年男人的声音带着奇异的蛊惑人心的意味，他拨弄着身下人的柱身，示意他低头思考。你有没有想过你心爱的姑娘从来不是初绽的玫瑰而是花期正盛的罂粟？  
　　  
　　盖勒特便看着对方那一根粉嫩的物事并未因极端疼痛而萎靡疲软，反而在空气中挺立的更高。  
　　  
　　“不……”邓布利多虚弱的声音在宽大的餐台上响起，他想对这个爱慕他的年轻贵族解释什么，但后穴忽然被填满的感觉让他的大脑停止了思考，汩汩凉液通过强行埋入体内的冷硬瓶颈源源不断倾灌入自己的肠道，他没有抬头也知道这是格林德沃爱玩的把戏，之前也不是没有在别的客人面前表演过这个节目，仿佛红酒经过他体热的加温味道就会变得更好，可这次招待的对象变成了盖勒特，他只能抬起软弱无力的手腕遮挡住自己的双眼，假装不去面对那人就不会存在。  
　　  
　　可格林德沃显然不打算就这样将他放过，一瓶酒尽数灌进他的身体后他的小腹已如同三月怀胎，而此时格林德沃拣起丢在一旁的软木塞堵住了他的穴口。  
　　  
　　“起来，你还没有为我们的客人跳舞。”他从未觉得格林德沃的声音如此可恶，但另一方面即将要在盖勒特彻底暴露自己不堪的一面又让他倍觉激荡。格林德沃察觉到他的雀跃，索性拿起一旁刻有自己名字的银环套在他鸟儿的前端，“跳完这支舞就给你释放。”  
　　  
　　于是邓布利多捧着满腹的酒水从餐台上巍巍站起，今天这身服饰是格林德沃亲自为他准备，勒令他跳出莎乐美索要圣约翰头颅之前的绝命之舞，可他是莎乐美，谁又是希律王？他绝不会向格林德沃索要盖勒特的头颅，而他也不认为年轻的贵族看完这支舞蹈后就能拥有对抗格林德沃的力量。他的小腿不住地打颤，但依然坚持扭动着自己的腰胯，作出那些编排好的动作，这支舞蹈在他的脚下终究只会成为货真价实的艳舞。  
　　  
　　明明是如此屈辱的指令，邓布利多的表情却甘之如饴。盖勒特看着七重轻纱一层一层从对方身体上剥落，就如同看着自己爱情的花朵一瓣一瓣凋零，他明白了格林德沃刚才的告诫，尽管他知道对方不怀好意，但阿不思也的确并非他想象中那样迫不得已。他在这段未果的感情中曾将自己摆放在屠龙勇士的位置，却未曾想对方在龙穴内早已安居。  
　　  
　　对小腹与后穴强行地挤摁令邓布利多的呻吟愈发急促，一曲舞毕他又躺回了大理石台面任人摆弄，无论是出于自暴自弃，抑或温柔一些的说法顺其自然，邓布利多最终泄洪一般，放任暗红色的酒液从自己各朝一边软倒的腿间冲破木塞的阻力哗然流出。  
　　  
　　而盖勒特麻木地接过格林德沃递来的还散发着人体余温的酒水，杯面相当澄澈，他在其中看到了自己滑稽的倒影。  
　　  
　　于是顺手置于一边，年轻的贵族接受了资本家的邀请，走上前与他一道将自己冰凉的手指落上了名姝亟待安抚的火热裸躯。  
　　  
　　·Fin?·  
　　


	2. 宠嬖（三人行/续<名姝>）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：  
> 阿不思性瘾 / 催情剂 / 双龙入洞/ OOC预警　  
> *此篇作为3P飞车补充存在，和<名姝>一样本质艳情故事，老格城府深，盖哥太天真，小邓甘之如饴。总之能接受再上车，祝食用愉快！　

      ———

      你听过葛尼梅德的故事吗。  
　　  
　　那是谁？  
　　  
　　遥远的神话里被众神之父掳走据为己有的特洛伊王子，宙斯的宠嬖。他生而高贵，容貌像星辰日月，气韵如山川湖泊，世间万物不足以道出他四肢筋骨的美，即便身为凡人亦能让天神侧目。  
　　  
　　然后呢？  
　　  
　　他天性放浪，勾引了神殿的侍女。宙斯是全能的天父，又怎容卧榻之上为宠嬖所叛，他撵走多情的荷蓓，罚葛尼梅德作天神群宴上斟酒的侍者，用自己芳香的眼泪忏悔，直到生命的尽头。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　冰凉的手指落到自己身体上时，几乎是条件反射般的，邓布利多往餐台的边缘缩去，不偏不倚撞进了格林德沃的怀里。  
　　  
　　中年男人坚实的手臂钳制住他瘦削单薄的肩膀，叫邓布利多无无处可去，此刻的他就如同过往那些被自己含在嘴里的蜂蜜柠檬硬糖，皮肤热得像要融化；又或者是一只动物，比如煮熟的虾子，结合他现在身处的境地再合适不过。他的双腿还软软地向两边倒着，格林德沃恶意地伸出手将他翘嫰的臀瓣分开，露出隐匿其中才刚刚吞吐过琼脂玉酿的小嘴。  
　　  
　　它翕动着，如一尾脱水的鱼，渴求着雨露的润泽。  
　　  
　　“看来我的小阿不思真的很喜欢你，盖勒特阁下。他还从未对我的其他客人表现得像现在这样热切，”格林德沃的手指在穴口边缘的嫩肉处摩挲，“这样……急不可耐。”  
　　  
　　男人说出这些话的时候，声调抑扬顿挫得像是在开朗读会，无不知性，无不优雅。可邓布利多却从里面听出了危险的意味，他半睁开被情欲浸湿的眼，看到那个前几天还在化妆间捧着他的脸颊说爱他的金发青年神色迷惘，显然已被格林德沃动听的言语所蛊惑。  
　　  
　　他的手掌附上了自己的胸膛，温度的落差让邓布利多在格林德沃的怀里微微颤抖，他感觉自己左侧的乳头正被两根手指夹起来掐弄着，而另一边则落进了格林德沃的手里，两边不同的作用力让他轻吟出声。而格林德沃此时表现得如同一个无私的引导者，传教士，不疾不徐地指点着盖勒特自己身上的敏感带在哪里。  
　　  
　　他甚至不知道什么时候准备了一盒药膏，当贴着金箔的小盒子从他手里变出来的时候，邓布利多还没有意识到那是什么，可当他将盒子打开之后，从里面飘出的馥郁芬芳触动了邓布利多不堪的回忆。  
　　  
　　那是一匣烈性催情药。  
　　  
　　很快他便从格林德沃的口里证实了自己的想法。  
　　  
　　“这是我们的淑女最喜欢用在自己皮肤上的身体乳。他总是在漆黑的夜里求着我涂遍他的全身上下，接着一整晚被窝里都会充斥着他放浪的味道。”男人勾起嘴角，将精致的盒子递给金发青年，“既然他如此喜欢盖勒特阁下，想必不会介意这一次涂抹由您来代劳。”  
　　  
　　金发青年愕然，他虽然刚刚成年，但也并非没有跟随父辈参加过某些腌臜的晚宴，他知道盒子里是什么，可鬼使神差地，他看向阿不思，那人面色绯红，眼里蓄满泪水，却独独没有抗拒的意味，甚至已经被银环锁住的下身顶端还渗出了点点晶莹。  
　　  
　　他在兴奋，他在期待。盖勒特又一次感受到了被欺骗的闷痛。于是他接过盒子，从里面抠出一整团乳色的软脂，将它们依据格林德沃的提示于邓布利多的身体上徐徐抹开。  
　　  
　　“尤其是这里，这里，和这里。”格林德沃笑着，眼角瞥见红发名姝已经咬住了自己的下唇，但他的指尖依旧在他的双乳、龟头和穴口的位置轻拢慢捻，“多涂一点，他会很开心的。”  
　　  
　　强烈的玫瑰芳香毫无保留地随着金发青年的动作在这个宽阔的大厅里四散开来，邓布利多本就渴性成瘾的身体在沾染上过量的催情药物后彻底绽放在了两个男人的眼前。  
　　  
　　他真正变成了一朵穠艳的鲜花，却又似一颗饱满的果实，他已经熟透了，到了最美也最好的时刻，白皙细腻的肌肤吹弹可破，爬满不正常的红晕，仿佛男人的指尖稍微一掐，就能从他的身体里挤出甜腻的汁水。  
　　  
　　邓布利多松开了自己紧咬的下唇，一波又一波热浪从他身体内部开始往外扩散，他不由自主地打开自己全身的孔洞，尤其是体表那些敏感之处所在，然而过分细腻的毛孔切断了他的念想，热浪抵达表层却无处发散，只能反复地由内而外，由下至上，烘烤着他的皮肤，烧灼着他的神经。  
　　  
　　脑海里仅剩的最后一点清明终于被热浪淹没了。方才他还会因格林德沃与盖勒特同时玩弄他的双乳而感到羞怯，此时却已经忍不住自己伸手开始揉捏胸前的朱果。  
　　  
　　格林德沃及时抬手制止了他的动作，“痒……呜……”他挣扎着，想将手腕从男人的钳制里挣脱，然而下身却又落入了另一双手掌。  
　　  
　　是盖勒特。金发青年把玩着他挺立的茎身，抠弄着他脆弱的铃口——上面还包裹着点点鲜红的蜡壳，他将那些已经变成硬壳严丝合缝裹覆在龟头之上的蜡油用力搓落，看着邓布利多因细微的刺痛而微微颦起，旋即又因快感而马上舒展的眉峰，终于忍不住从口中骂出了一句浪货。  
　　  
　　这样的词语并不符合他应有的修养，但他的确忍不住失望。  
　　  
　　盖勒特手里的动作愈发粗暴起来，而另一头格林德沃已经解开了自己裤带。  
　　  
　　“换个姿势。”他搂着邓布利多软倒在台面的身体调转过来，从仰躺改为跪趴，然后掏出肉棒击拍在自己情妇的脸上：“吃它。”他命令邓布利多。邓布利多迫不及待捧起那根不小的物事送入了自己口中，他舔舐着，吮吸着，男人从马眼处渗出的腥膻体液一定程度上抚慰了他此刻身体的悸动。  
　　  
　　然而远远不够。  
　　  
　　身后甬道自酒液放空后就空虚不已，方才盖勒特还在里面抹上了双倍的玫瑰脂膏，暴露在空气中的穴肉因此变成了惊人的艳红色，一直以来放置异物进行调教的肠壁内部也早已淫潮暗涌，不住往外淌水。  
　　  
　　“唔……”他手里还伺候着格林德沃的东西，下半身却蹭动着，抬起自己的屁股摇晃着向金发青年示好，火热而柔软的臀肉反复摩挲着自己的下体，盖勒特不再犹豫，掐住邓布利多的腰身将自己被撩起的欲望捅进了那条散发着异香的幽道。  
　　  
　　青年不输格林德沃的东西在他的体内毫无章法地冲撞着，仿佛在发泄什么不忿，一下比一下用力，一次比一次更深，如果说格林德沃像一只狡猾而专横的猎鹰，懂得控制抓捕猎物的节奏，那么盖勒特就是一头狮子，一头年轻的，有着无穷体力并且相当莽撞的野兽。  
　　  
　　邓布利多过分敏感的肠肉又怎么禁得起这样的操弄，他想叫，格林德沃却也在他口腔中驰骋，甚至将自己的肉棒强行挤进了他的喉道，以至于他连最细微的呜咽都无法泻出分毫。他的前端已经胀痛得不行，银环却因此在肉里勒得更深，“呜呜……”下体的闷痛让他不得不更加卖力地讨好着身前与身后的两个男人。  
　　  
　　陡然高涨的热情通过咽喉的蠕动与后穴的紧绞传递给掠夺者们。“果然，这就是我们的玫瑰花想要的灌溉。”格林德沃冲盖勒特眨眼，他抚摸着情人埋首于自己胯间的红发，继而拍拍他柔嫩的脸颊，“但显然我们做的还不够好。”  
　　  
　　他将自己依旧昂扬的柱身从邓布利多嘴里退出来，带出一缕晶亮的银丝挂在邓布利多的嘴角，可怜的淑女看着那根可以救赎自己的东西离去，下意识伸手挽留，却被格林德沃抓住手腕反绑于背后，他失去了基本的支撑，只能垂下头用肩膀抵住台面，屁股因此而撅得更高，身体呈现出彻底的臣服。  
　　  
　　“来，阁下，让我继续教你一些能使我们的花朵开得更好的技巧。”格林德沃好整以暇地走到金发青年身边。  
　　  
　　“洗耳恭听，格林德沃先生。”盖勒特停下身体的动作。  
　　  
　　疾风暴雨骤然停住并不意味着祥和安宁已然到来，邓布利多听着身后的讨论，一时不知道畏惧更盛还是期待更多，而格林德沃并未让他等得太久，邓布利多很快感觉自己的甬道内除了盖勒特的阴茎又挤进了一些别的什么东西。  
　　  
　　“呜……”他收缩着肠壁，涂有烈性催情剂的穴肉条件反射地咬合住那根灵活的手指，是格林德沃，他故意在自己红肿的小穴里翻搅挤摁，对自己身体的极端熟稔让这个资本家显得志得意满。  
　　  
　　“看到了吗，盖勒特阁下，你得戳中他这些地方。”他将邓布利多的臀瓣掰得更开，让艳色的肠壁在空气中暴露得更加彻底，他的手指摁到穴内其中一处凸起，示意盖勒特移动自己的龟头往那个肉芽碾去——邓布利多的身体几乎是触电般弹动了一下，喉咙里发出含混的浪叫。  
　　  
　　“不……不要……”邓布利多抖着嘴唇，终于拼出一个完整的单词，但盖勒特显然并不认可。“你今晚说过多少次不要，你又对多少人作过同样的祈求？我不会再相信你口中发出的任何字眼。”  
　　  
　　金发青年惩罚似的又一次碾过那颗凸起的肉芽，他加大了力道，迫使邓布利多发出粗重的喘息。  
　　  
　　格林德沃看着邓布利多闭上眼瞳放弃了挣扎，颇为享受地用沾满邓布利多肠液的手指套弄了两下自己的阴茎，显然他并不是一个会真正为自己的贵族学生无私奉献的家庭教师，他瞥了身侧的金发青年一眼，“如果你不介意，阁下，”他笑得有些阴鸷，“我可以在我们阿不思的体内继续教你灌溉的技巧。”  
　　  
　　“他不会有事吗？”盖勒特看着格林德沃那根挺拔的东西，又看了看身下人与自己相连的穴口，那里虽然在刚才已经同时容纳过他与资本家的手指，但两根巨物……究竟是喜欢过的人，他有些犹豫。  
　　  
　　“你还在为他担心？”格林德沃不认同地哂笑，“没必要，小阿不思这里吞下过的东西远比我们加在一起还要多。是吗，亲爱的？”  
　　  
　　他话锋一转，语调温柔，邓布利多却因此而臊红了脸，他无话可说，而格林德沃也无意与身边的金发贵族分享更多他与邓布利多的讳秘，他只是用力掰过邓布利多的臀瓣，紧贴着另一根性器粗暴地将自己的物事插进了情人湿热的穴口。  
　　  
　　邓布利多几乎在瞬间领略到了何谓撕裂的痛楚，尽管他的甬道今晚已经被折腾了够久：瓶颈插入，酒水倒灌，涂上媚药被盖勒特和格林德沃的手指狠狠地开拓……但他的穴口始终只是保持一种微张的态势，他的肠道里不是没有被置放过比两根性器更可观的东西，但极限扩张总要慢慢来做才有效果，而格林德沃今晚显然是故意想让他不那么好过。  
　　  
　　他知道自己的肠道一定已经被两根不相上下的巨物撑开到了一个临界点，因为邓布利多觉得，自己耳膜里甚至出现了内壁上那些纤维神经根根断裂的声音，他忍不住想尖叫，想借此安抚自己发麻的头皮，可身体内部极致的饱胀感如潮般淹没了他的思绪，将他的叫声堵在了胸腔里。  
　　  
　　“不……不……”他口中反反复复只能喊出这个字眼，但听在身后的两个男人耳里，他的拒绝轻如鸿毛。因为连他自己也不再信任自己，同时被两个人侵犯玩弄分明是这样一种巨大的痛苦，可他的下体却始终保持昂扬，没有一丝疲软的迹象，甚至在银环的紧箍下已经变成了紫涨的颜色。  
　　  
　　他的声音因此而变调，被缚的肘腕被鹰隼捏在手里，腰身则为狮子所掌控，猛禽与野兽一旦确定好捕捉猎物的默契便不会再给予它喘息的机会，他们一面击打着他的臀瓣，一面用力揉搓着他的胸膛，他的乳尖已经被掐得高高肿起，状如即将破皮的莓果，鲜艳欲滴。而格林德沃借着对他的身体足够了解的优势，带领着年轻的贵族将他玩弄于股掌，他穴壁上每一处敏感点都被迫承受着接连不断的交替操弄，以至于他不得不将自己的脚背绷住笔直地贴在餐台，再握紧自己绵软的拳头，强行将自己上半身向下抵摁，才避免了直接被操弄到地上的结果。  
　　  
　　肠道内本身分泌的黏腻水渍和男人们马眼里渗漏的液体掺杂在一起，在每一次撞击下不受控制地向外大股溅射，邓布利多很快就湿透了。  
　　  
　　他体内的热浪在两根物事于自己后穴反复推挤碾压过后，终于化成一种酸涩的满足从身体内部，从肌肤表层尽数溢出，室内的玫瑰香气达到了一种前所未有的浓度，沉浸其中足以让一个人失去所有的神智，以至于到了最后，当自己的情人与所谓的爱人双双内射在他的体内时，邓布利多也未能从自己脑海中的伊甸园里完全走出。  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　“你看他多么享受。”冷酷的资本家托住自己失神的情妇，将他翻过面来，一双空洞的蓝眸正对上盖勒特，已然恢复理智的年轻贵族忍不住往后退了一步。  
　　  
　　“他……”他迟疑着，想说出一些关心的话语，可在看到青年股间的污糟后又霎时噤声——这是他今晚亲手酿造的恶果，他再没有立场去表达那些虚无缥缈的爱意，想起两个月前第一次在剧场的舞台上看见的那个鲜活灵动的红发少女，年轻的贵族无论如何也无法说服自己接纳一个技巧娴熟的荡妇，他犹豫再三，终究怀揣着自己两个月的魂牵梦绕黯然离去。  
　　  
　　目送青年远走的背影，刻有自己名字的银环这时才被格林德沃从情妇的茎身上慷慨取下。下体的锐痛总算唤回了邓布利多的一丝清明，可他再没有任何动作，他分明感觉到自己的病症在今晚恐怕又往绝望的深渊滑去了一步，以至于现在的身体还尤不满足，内里全是蚀骨的寂寞。  
　　  
　　他蜷缩在格林德沃的怀里，男人信手安抚着他的宠嬖，经年习惯的雄性气息让邓布利多的放荡有了可供归栖之处，他开始在格林德沃的身上蹭动自己的下体，表达自己新一轮的空虚，而缺少了银环的束缚，他的铃口顶端不断溢出透明的体液，像是泪水，诉说着身体主人卑微的怨怼。  
　　  
　　·Fin·  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里其实把葛尼梅德的故事和另一个希腊美少年阿多尼斯综合了一下，因为阿多尼斯的三角关系也很著名2333


End file.
